Giros
by madol58
Summary: Isaac sentia que su vida era miserable, estaba completamante solo a merced de su violento padre que solo buscaba pretextos para golpearlo. Todo cambia cuando el amigo de la infacia de Camden regresa para salvarlo y darle lo que siempre ha querido una familia. Scisaac
1. Chapter 1

GIROS

Isaac sollozaba levemente, llevaba varias horas en aquel hoyo de la tumba que estuvo cavando hasta que los chicos del club de natación que entrenaba su papa lo empujaron adentro, pero el lloraba por otro motivo porque en esa situación se daba cuenta cuan miserable era su vida, no tenia amigos, a nadie le importa, estaba completamente solo y las únicas dos personas que realmente lo amaban estaban muertas: su madre murió en un accidente de auto cuando era niño y su hermano Camden murió en combate en Irak tres años atrás y aunque aun tenia a su padre este solo lo veía como una decepción, como una vergüenza que tenia que cargar y era por eso que cada que quería lo golpeaba brutalmente solo para después meterlo en aquel refrigerador que tenían en el garaje. Fue entonces que escucho una voz:

-Hey ¿estas bien?- Isaac levanto la mirada para ver aun chico de su edad de rasgos latinos- Ven yo te ayudare- el chico se levanto, limpio sus lagrimas y tomo la mano que el moreno le tendía, se aferro a ella con fuerza hasta que estuvo en el césped de nuevo- Me alegra haberte encontrado al parecer llevabas varias horas ahí ¿no?- dijo el chico sonriéndole cálidamente, Isaac se quedo sin palabras, su corazón empezó a latir a toda prisa y sus manos empezaron a sudar, como los románticos dicen fue amor a primera vista- Si- alcanzo a decir- Bueno me llamo Scott y tu?- pregunto- Isaac

-Scott es hora de irnos- dijo un chico de piel blanca con lunares

-ok- le respondió- me dio gusto conocerte- se despidió de el con una sonrisa, Isaac solamente movió la mano en forma de despedida y el chico desapareció de su vista. Tardo algunos segundos para salir de su aturdimiento solo para mirar su reloj y darse cuenta que ya iba bastante tarde a su casa, tomo sus cosas de la oficina de su jefe y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, llego a su casa 20 minutos después, las piernas y las manos le temblaban sabia muy bien lo que le esperaba. Entro, su padre ya lo esperaba con el cinturón en la mano, los azotes e insultos no se hicieron esperar, pero esta vez era diferente esta vez tenia un pequeño lugar al cual ir, ese pequeño momento donde aquel chico le sonrió con tanta calidez, calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

_RING RING RING RING RING _

Maldito despertador, lo maldijo mientras lo apagaba todavía soñoliento. Aquel sueño lo tenia casi a diario desde hace un par de meses, era el recuerdo del día en que conoció a Scott McCall el jugador de Lacross de la escuela, el chico literalmente de sus sueños, pero que solo se animaba a observarlo caminar por los pasillos.

Se levanto sin ganas y se preparo para la escuela después de todo no quería darle mas motivos a su papa para que lo golpeara( no es como si los necesitara). Su padre ya estaba listo, el lo llevaba a la escuela y después se iba a la preparatoria donde trabajaba, el camino con siempre se le hacia largo, bueno para ser honesto cualquier tiempo que compartiera con el se le hacia eterno. Cuando llego a la escuela salió rápido de coche con una breve despedida, simplemente quería disfrutar dela pequeña tranquilidad que le brindaba la escuela al alejarlo de su padre un par de horas.

Después de la escuela tenia que ir a trabajar de medio tiempo al cementerio, disfrutaba su tiempo ahí, libre de gritos, de insultos y sobre todo de golpes y eso le hacia preguntar porque las cosas se habían convertido esto, cuando era niño su papa era alegre, cariñoso y siempre que podía jugaba con el y Camden, pero fue cuando este cumplió la mayoría de edad y se alisto en el ejercito para marcharse de casa que su padre se volvió un alcohólico y empezó a volver mas y mas violento, tal vez fue la perdida de su madre y hermano que trastorno a su padre, tal vez siempre fue así y solo se oculto tras una mascara, nunca lo sabría. Al poco tiempo dieron las siete, hora de salir del trabajo, tomo sus cosas y camino sin prisa hacia su casa, le tomaba exactamente cuarenta minutos llegar desde el cementerio hasta la puerta de su casa.

Pero esta vez algo se sentía diferente, llego a la puerta y sintió un extraña sensación, introdujo la llave y la giro un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba su padre esperándolo, en su mano sostenía una de sus libretas y sabia exactamente lo que pasaba, había encontrado los dibujos de corazones con el nombre de Scott escrito por todos lados; Su rostro mostraba una expresión que nunca había visto, pronto lo tomo con fuerza y lo estrello contra el espejo del pasillo, después lo tiro al piso para patearlo con toda la rabia que tenia mientras le gritaba marica, empezó a sentir como le faltaba el aire quiso detenerlo, lo empujo pero era mucho masa fuerte que el, lo golpeo con lo que estaba a su alcance haciéndolo sangrar de varias partes y cuando su padre empezó a azotar su cabeza contra las paredes supo que iba a morir y sin querer los rostros de su madre y hermano aparecieron en su mente para ser remplazados por la cálida sonrisa de Scott... Después todo se volvió oscuro.

Se despertó con el todo el cuerpo adolorido, trato de enfocar la vista pero todo estaba muy brillante, no sabia donde estaba, fue entonces que una mano lo toco pero el se exalto pensando en su padre, tenia miedo, estaba desorientado y empezaba a hiperventilarse, trato de levantarse para huir, pero pronto se vio rodeado por unos grandes brazos que con voz gentil trataba de tranquilizarlo, por un momento creyó que era su Camden, pero conformo su respiración se regulaba se dio cuenta que no era el.

-Ya esta todo bien Isaac, estas a salvo- repetía

-De-Derek?

-Si soy yo- le dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos- perdón por haber tardado tanto


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Talia Hale y Carla Lahey eran amigas desde jóvenes por lo que no era extraño que se vieran cada cierto tiempo para platicar, así fue como Derek y Camden se conocieron, pero a Derek no le caía bien aquel niño, era ruidoso, molesto y se reía por todo, por eso lo ignoraba por mas que el chico le rogaba que jugaran aunque fuera un rato. No fue hasta que los dos entraron al kínder que se hicieron amigos: todo sucedió unos días después que empezaran las clases, Derek solía sentarse en una banca solo a comer su almuerzo, entonces unos niños mayores se le acercaron para molestarlo, le tiraron del pelo y lo empujaron, de pronto una cabellera rubia muy conocida para el se acerco corriendo para tirar al suelo a sus agresores, haciéndolos llorar y escapar, Camden le dio una sonrisa orgullosa y le tendió la mano. Desde ese momento fueron inseparables, jugaban todos los días, compartieron sus dulces y sus juguetes, pasaron los años y su lazo se estrecho mas, luego nació el pequeño Isaac y Camden lo nombro hermano mayor honorario para cuidar y proteger a Isaac cuando el no pudiera.

Derek obtuvo lo que no tenia con sus dos hermanas, luchas en el lodo, guerras de almohadas, concursos de eructos y caza de insectos. Los años pasaron y Derek permaneció a lado de Camden cuando su madre murió, con diez años no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba solo sabia que aquella señora tan alegre que solía hacer reír mucho a madre no volvería y que su amigo estaba desconsolado con su partida, un brazo lo ocupaba para abrazar a Camden y con el otro abrazaba al pequeño Isaac que no paraba de llorar.

Los años pasaron aunque Camden no sonreía tanto como antes el permaneció a lado de Derek, juntos descubrieron los sentimientos que les surgían cuando veían a una chica linda y con ellos los cambios en sus cuerpos como el crecimiento repentino de su cuerpo, el vello que apareció en lugares extraños y su voz se volvió gruesa. Pasaron de intercambiar dulces y juguetes a intercambiar revistas, que veían a escondidas en el cuarto de Derek mientras Isaac jugaba con el Gameboy que le regalo Camden.

Los años pasaron y Camden permaneció a lado de Derek, un día Peter estaba de buen humor por lo decidió llevar a Derek, Camden y sus hermanas a un paseo al pueblo vecino, cuando regresaron a la mansión Hale todo se derrumbo, los bomberos luchaban por apagar en fuego mientras otros trataban de sacar a algún sobreviviente... No encontraron ninguno. En el funeral de la Familia Hale, Camden abrazaba a un Derek inconsolable, mientras Peter se aferraba a sus sobrinas que no paraban de sollozar.

Los años pasaron Derek se volvió frio y distante, pero siguió a lado de Camden cuando los problemas con su padre aumentaron, volviéndose insostenibles para el, cada semana el rubio llegaba al departamento que compartía con Peter y sus hermanas con un nuevo moretón. Los años pasaron y Derek estuvo a lado de Camden cuando este cumplió 18 y se enlisto en el ejercito, el ultimo día que estuvieron juntos olvidaron las heridas de cada uno, se divirtieron y recordaron viejos tiempos hasta que llego la noche y era tiempo de partir para Camden, lo llevo al autobús que lo transportaría a una base militar donde lo entrenarían, se dieron apretón de manos y un largo abrazo prometiéndose que se volverían a ver.

Las semanas pasaron y lo que quedaba de la familia Hale decidió que ya no había nada que los atara a aquel pueblo, hicieron las maletas y se dirigieron hacia Nueva York mientras el pequeño Isaac se despedía de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos. Los años pasaron y los chicos siguieron a lado del otro aunque fuera por medio de cartas. Camden termino el entrenamiento en seis meses, para después ser enviado a Irak, Derek termino la preparatoria en Nueva York y entro en la universidad, su vida estaba ocupada en su mayoría por los estudios y se olvido de aquel pueblito donde se crio. Eran las diez de la noche del 11 de marzo cuando una llamada entro en su celular, era Isaac quien lloraba incontrolablemente, con voz quebrada le conto que paso.

Los años pasaron y Derek permaneció a lado de Camden, cumpliendo la promesa que hicieron de volver a verse, aunque el rubio yaciera en un ataúd. El estuvo a su lado mientras lo bajaban, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Isaac se aferraba a su cintura desconsolado mientras ambos daban su ultimo adiós al hermano que tanto amaron.

Las siguientes semanas las paso en la casa Lahey ayudando al Couch con los tramites que le faltaban y empacando las cosas de su cuarto, las tardes las pasaba consolando a Isaac, después se marcho prometiéndole al chico que volvería a visitarlo cuando pudiera. Tres años pasaron en los que Derek perdió contacto con la familia Lahey, en los que termino la universidad y tomo la riendas de los negocios Hale, tres años tuvieron que pasar para que el dolor le permitiera regresar a Beacon Hills.

Al principio Derek estaba emocionado, hasta que aparco en la entrada de la casa Lahey, había gente en la puerta de la casa que estaba abierta, adentro se escuchaban los gritos furicos del couch, mientras Isaac pedía ayuda aterrado, Derek se hizo paso atreves de la gente y cuando logro entrar a la casa lo que vio le helo la sangre, Isaac estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre el ya no gritaba mientras el Sr. Lahey estaba encima de el golpeándolo con un palo, Derek se fue encima del adulto para alejarlo del chico que yacía en el suelo inconsciente, sintió una gran ira contra el que fue el padre de su mejor amigo y cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba golpeando el rostro del Sr. Lahey, fue cuando el Sheriff Stalinski lo separo de el que recupero la conciencia, entonces fue hacia Isaac y cargo, afuera ya estaba la ambulancia.

Había pasado una semana desde el "incidente", una semana en la que prácticamente vivió en el hospital, Isaac todavía estaba inconsciente y Derek se sentía culpable por no haber cumplido la promesa que hizo a Camden de protegerle y cuidarle cuando el no estuviera, pero el todavía no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, al rubio le llego a dar algunos golpes pero solo por la rebeldía de este, por lo que nunca se imaginaron ninguno de los dos que cuando Camden se fuera su padre le haría algo así al menor, pero los doctores que examinaron a Isaac le afirmaron que el maltrato llevaba varios años por la cicatrices que tenia en el cuerpo. Cuando por fin despertó, el chico estaba desorientado y trataba de levantarse, el trato de detenerlo, pero el chico empezó a tener un ataque de pánico pensando que era su padre, el hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien que por fin estaba a salvo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el chico se tranquilizo al reconocerlo.

-¿Derek?

-Si soy yo- dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos con cariño- perdón por haber tardado tanto- el chico solo sonrió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pasaron algunas horas poniéndose al corriente de la vida del otro, ambos evitaban el elefante en la habitación, aunque el collarín y el yeso en el brazo izquierdo del chico era un gran recordatorio del suceso, pero Derek sabia que no podían posponerlo por siempre y que debían hablar de eso.

-Sabes Isaac cuando tu naciste Camden me nombro tu hermano mayor honorario, al principio yo lo tomaba como juego, pero con los años yo llegue a verte como a mi hermanito, y se que tu también me ves como a un hermano, puedes contarme lo que paso, yo te apoyare en todo momento

-Yo- Isaac bajo la mirada hacia sus manos mientras juagaba con sus dedos nervioso- yo no quiero hablar de eso- dijo con la voz entre cortada, Derek solo lo miro con tristeza después de todo el no sabia el infierno que el chico paso

-Esta bien, no tienes que decirme nada ahora- Isaac le dio una mirada tímida que pronto se volvió una llena de miedo- mi- mi padre el donde esta?- dijo entrando en pánico

-Isaac- dijo Derek tomándolo por los hombros- el no te volverá a hacer daño, el esta en la cárcel ahora y me asegurare que no salga pronto, yo seré tu tutor legal mientras servicios sociales me da tu custodia

-Que? ¡por que!

-Porque no? acaso no quieres vivir conmigo?

-Si quiero vivir contigo- dijo triste- pero tu ya tienes una vida en Nueva York, yo solo seria un obstáculo para ti, una carga y después cuando te des cuenta de eso me odiaras como mi padre y yo no quiero que lo hagas

-No Isaac de ninguna manera yo podría odiarte y nunca serás un obstáculo o carga para mi, tu eres parte de mi familia y no pienso abandonarte en ningún orfanato

Pasaron algunos días desde aquella platica con Derek y el seguía confundido como alguien podía preocuparse por el sobre todo alguien que no tenia con quien no tenia relación familiar , sabia que Derek había sido amigo cercano de su hermano y que habían convivido mucho durante esos años pero que el lo considere un hermano menor y familia suya eran cosas muy diferentes, porque sabia que nadie podría llegar a quererlo, que el no valía nada y que a nadie podría llegar a importarle lo suficiente y sabia que cuando Derek entendiera eso el también lo dejaría como lo hicieron su madre y su hermano. Estaba ocupado en sus pensamientos cuando una discusión llamo su atención.

-Como es posible que hagan estas cosas, yo pague por un cuarto privado!

-Lo sentimos señor Hale le pedimos que sea comprensivo pero no nos quedan mas habitaciones y esta es lo suficientemente grande para otros dos pacientes, le prometemos que será por poco tiempo

-Maldición- dijo enojado- esta bien pero si molestan a mi familiar yo mismo los echare de allí entendió!

-No se preocupe, los paciente que traeremos son chicos serios y tranquilos no causaran molestias

-Pues mas le vale a usted y a ellos- Derek entro a la habitación enseguida y Isaac trato de disimular que no había escuchado nada

-Isaac escucha trate de evitarlo pero al parecer transferirán a dos chicos mas aquí porque el hospital no tiene mas espacio, pero quiero que me digas si te llegan a molestar para pedirles a las enfermeras que los lleven a otro lado- dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo.

Pasaron algunas horas y las enfermeras no tardaron en llevarle a sus nuevos huéspedes el primero era un chico afroamericano que se veía bastante fuerte, su cabeza estaba rasurada y caminaba como si tuviera dolor; La segunda llego en un camilla era un chica rubia delgada, se veía pálida probablemente por lo que sea que le pasara, la enfermera la ayudo a subirse a la cama que ya habían preparado para ella. Después de acomodar a los chicos en la habitación las enfermeras se fueron dejándolos solos, el ambiente se torno incomodo ninguno sabia que hacer ni de que hablar, la final el chico negro decidió cerrar su cortina, seguido por el y al ultimo escucho a su lado a la chica hacerlo.

Pasaron tres días donde los chicos vivían entre evasivas miradas y silencios incomodos hasta que un día de esos cuando el leía uno de los libros de su autor favorito que su compañera rubia se animo a hablar con el

-Ese es un el libro de la sombra?- pregunto tímidamente

-¿Perdón?

- El testamento de sombra de Fernando Trujillo

- ¿Tu conoces la Biblia de los caídos?

-Por supuesto es una de mis sagas favoritas

- ¿Enserio? No había conocido a nadie que le gustara, todos se dejan llevar por el nombre y piensan que trata de algo malo

- Es verdad mis tíos pensaron que me había unido a alguna secta cuando vieron el libro- dijo una profunda voz

- A ti también te gustan este tipo de libros?- pregunto asombrada la rubia al chico

- Del genero solo me gustan los libros de Fernando Trujillo-respondió- por cierto saben cuando saldrá el testamento de gris 2?

Los chicos platicaron por horas hasta que la enfermeras los regañaron por las altas horas que eran, Isaac se sorprendió por los gustos similares que compartían, no solo por los libros, si no también por la música y pasatiempos, descubrió que iban en la misma preparatoria, Boyd incluso quería unirse al equipo de Lacross como el, sin lugar a dudas los tres eran los inadaptados de la escuela.

Pasaron varios días en los que disfruto de la compañía de esos chicos y pudo recordar como era tener amigos aunque estaba seguro que cuando volvieran a la escuela ellos lo olvidarían después de todo a ellos los darían de alta el siguiente día y el se quedaría de nuevo solo.

Fueron 25 días los que estuvo internado en el hospital, 7 los paso inconsciente, 12 los paso en compañía de Erica y Boyd y 6 los paso solo eso era lo que pensaba mientras empacaba la pocas cosas que Derek le había llevado para su estadía, una cobija, almohada, pantuflas y varios libros todos los comprados por el mayor, estaba preocupado porque este le había dicho que se había desecho de todas sus cosas y que le había comprado nuevas para que no tuviera malos recuerdos "para empezar una nueva vida" según sus palabras y el solo esperaba que con el tiempo Derek no terminara odiándolo como su padre.

- ¿Isaac ya estas listo?- pregunto Derek

- Si ya termine

- Entonces vámonos- dijo empezando a caminar, pasaron por varios pasillos en los que se despidió de algunas enfermeras, al llegar a la entrada del hospital un sentimiento de pánico lo invadió

-¿Derek seguro que quieres hacer esto? yo puedo vivir solo y no dudo que el encargado del cementerio me deje sin trabajo

- Isaac estoy seguro, tu eres parte de mi familia y nunca te abandonaría así que vamos- respondió con ternura, lo condujo al estacionamiento hasta llegar a un camaro negro tomo su maleta y la metió en la cajuela, le abrió la puerta y emprendieron el viaje. Tomo alrededor de 20 minutos hasta llegar a un gran edificio, tras un breve tiempo en el elevador llegaron a un loft de Derek el lugar era enorme, un gran ventanal le daba la bienvenida mientras observaba el lugar, el mayor aunque tenia pocas cosas mantenía todo limpio y ordenado y no podía negar que todo lucia un tanto elegante.

- Tu habitación esta en la planta de arriba, es la segunda puerta, ve a descansar mientras preparo la cena- El chico obedeció y fue escaleras arriba, al entrar a la habitación le sorprendió el entorno tan familiar que despedía a pesar de ser la primera vez que estaba ahí, tenia un closet enorme llena de ropa que el mayor le había comprado, un escritorio bastante elegante, libreros con sus libros favoritos junto con los de la escuela, y la cama comprobó al acostase era suave talvez podría acostumbrarse eso fue lo que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hacia una semana que lo habían dado de alta en el hospital pero aun no asistía a la escuela, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera haciendo algo de hecho era todo lo contrario, en las mañanas veía al psicólogo que la fiscalía y el abogado de su padre habían convenido y por las tardes tenia que estar dando su testimonio al sheriff sobre los maltratos de su padre, no podía ser mas agotador, desnudarse frente a Parrish para que le saque fotos a las cicatrices que su padre le hizo mientras le cuenta la historia de cada una al sheriff Stalinski, la peor parte fue regresar a su casa para mostrarles los lugares donde su padre lo golpeo, pero nada se comparo con decirles lo que paso en el sótano o como lo encerraba a veces por días en aquel maldito congelador... Y no le daba consuelo que al dia siguiente tenia que presentarse a clases porque sabia que todos absolutamente TODOS en le pueblo se habían enterado sobre lo que le había pasado en su casa ese día y se lo dejaban saber con esa mirada de lastima que le daban cada que salía con Derek odiaba eso, pero lo que mas odiaba era que aquellos que fueron sus vecinos de toda la vida ahora decían que ellos sabían lo que pasaba en su casa y nunca hicieron nada, no hicieron nada cuando escucharon sus gritos cuando padre uso su cinturón como látigo o cuando su padre rompió toda la bajilla sobre el y tampoco hicieron nada cuando su padre le quemo la espalda con cigarrillos y ahora hablaban indignados sobre su padre, para el tanto su padre como ellos eran culpables del infierno en el que vivió. Por eso no le emocionaba nada regresar a la escuela porque estaría lleno de esas miradas y de esas frases hipócritas.

Antes de clases el director lo mando con la consejera, la maestra de francés la señorita Morrel quien le dejo saber que podía contar con ella cuando necesitara hablar o simplemente desahogarse, mientras algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron para saber como estaba y si necesitaba algo, además de tratar de sacarle algo sobre las cosas que le hizo su padre, a primera vista eran chicos preocupados pero si lo veías con detenimiento podías adivinar que los movía no era mas que morbo y Isaac lo tenia muy claro ahora estaba solo no porque lo ignoraran sino porque le enfermaba estar con esos chicos estúpidos.

Había terminado la segundad hora y estaba exhausto, tenia sentimientos encontrados por estar de nuevo en la escuela la que antes fue su refugio ahora era el lugar en el que menos quería estar y es que las personas no entienden que lo único que quería era olvidar pero ellos no lo dejaban. Fue directo a su casillero por los libros que necesitaría para la siguiente hora, entonces escucho aquella risa tan conocida para el, volteo por inercia y lo vio: Scott iba con aquel chico de los lunares riendo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía y no pudo evitar enrojecer había extrañado tanto verlo sonreír, de repente un chillido interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteo la cabeza solo para ser embestido por una maraña rubia que lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, el solo se quedo quieto no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de cariño por lo que no sabia como reaccionar, asi que solo se quedo incomodo esperando que Érica se separara de el, escucho una pequeña risa de Scott, el volteo a mirarlo solo para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de este haciéndolo sonrojar, el moreno lo saludo con la mano y el le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza.

-Me alegro tanto de verte Isaac, te echamos de menos- Dijo Érica soltándolo- ¿como sigues? ¿todavía te duelen mucho las fracturas?- el castaño la miro con ternura, detrás de ella Boyd negaba con la cabeza divertido

-Si Érica, todavía me duelen y no me ayudan mucho las embestidas- respondió, la chica enrojeció avergonzada- Y también los extrañe- añadió haciendo sonreír a la chica

- ¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros?- dijo la rubia, el los miro sorprendido, solo para recibir una tímida sonrisa de los chicos.

Tomo el resto de las clases mas tranquilo, a pesar de sus predicciones aquellos chicos regresaron a el, aunque todavía estaba por verse si estaban con el por verdadero cariño o solo para hacerse populares como los demás chicos que se le acercaron aquel día solo para que los demás los admiraran por haber acogido al "pobre chico maltratado" como lo llamaban los profesores.

Tres semanas llevaba en la escuela y por fin se había librado de aquellos morbosos chicos ahora los únicos que los buscaban eran Erica y Boyd que lo llenaban de cuidados exagerados ya que no lo dejaban cargar nada, en la entrada lo esperaban para ayudarlo con su mochila y entre clases alguno de los dos lo buscaba para ayudarlo con sus libros, ni siquiera dejaban que cargara la bandeja de su almuerzo y aunque todavía le dolían las costillas rotas y su brazo las pastillas y los cuidados de Derek lo reducían no lograba hacerlos entender lo que le preocupaba porque si seguían así probablemente terminarían hartándose de el mas pronto de lo pensado y el no sabría que hacer pues ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ellos y le dolería estar solo otra vez; Fue un jueves en la escuela que los chicos le demostraron que lo apoyarían en cualquier situación:

Ese dia tenia una clase junto con Erica, educación física que tenían en las canchas de lacross pero como el no podía hacer nada por lo que el couch le pidió que fuera a su auto por algunos papeles que necesitaba para su siguiente clases, tomo las llaves y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento pero lo interceptaron en la entrada

-Isaac!- grito Boyd atrás de el

-No deberías estar en clases- le pregunto cuando estuvo a su lado

-Tengo clase libre- respondió- ¿y tu que haces con las llaves del couch?

-le voy a llevar una cosas que olvido ahí pero no se cual es su auto

-Yo te digo cual es vamos- dijo el chico

Caminaron un rato antes de encontrar el auto y cuando estaban por regresar a las canchas fueron rodeados por un grupo de 12 chicos muy conocidos para Isaac, el club de natación que su padre entrenaba...

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo un chico rubio llamado Adrian el favorito de su padre- si es el pequeño marica- Isaac se mantuvo tranquilo no era la primera vez que esos chicos lo intimidaban, pero tenia un mal presentimiento

-Sabes para ser un marica tienes agallas para seguir como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo otro -Por tu culpa el couch esta encerrado, le arruinaste la carrera y ya no podremos competir en las nacionales

todo porque no pudiste soportar algunos golpes-siguió acercándose amenazadoramente al castaño, pero Boyd se interpuso

-No te acerque mas-dijo de forma intimidante

-¿Que pasa Isaac eres tan cobarde que necesitas que tu noviecito te defienda?- respondió un moreno de nombre Sean, haciendo enojar a Isaac

-Me dicen marica y cobarde y ustedes son los que vienen en grupo a intimidar a un chico menor que ustedes con un brazo roto ¡ustedes son los maricas!

-¡Vaya al parecer a alguien le crecieron cojones! que les parece si los probamos chicos- respondió Adrian- hey tu negro lárgate mientras puedas el problema no es contigo

Isaac se tenso pero era mejor que Boyd no se metiera, el solo podría resistirlos después de todo había soportado mucho de su padre, uno de ellos se acerco a el para lanzarle un puñetazo pero nunca llego Boyd se había adelantado y lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire y entonces la pelea comenzó dos tipos agarraron a Boyd mientras otros dos lo golpeaban, mientras que el se quitaba a uno con una patada otros dos se fueron sobre el, la nariz le sangraba y no podia habrir uno de sus ojos, recibió un golpe en el estomago que lo derribo, el dolor era insoportable le habian dado en una de sus costillas rotas, por el robadillo del ojo observo como su amigo trataba de llegar a el se quitaba dos chicos de encima cuando tenia a otros mas impidiéndole el paso, el recibió patadas e insultos mientras trataba de cubrirse, escucho grito y de repente vio como la melena rubia le sacaba de encima a sus agresores, Erica pateo la entrepierna de uno de los chicos haciéndolo retorcer de dolor entonces otro chico la golpeo en el rostro y su ira se encendió, un corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y lo siguiente que supo es que tenia en el suelo a aquel chico su puño le dolía y estaba ensangrentado pero no de su sangre, un golpe en el rostro lo aturdió pero antes de recibir otro Erica se colgó del chico rodeo desde atrás su cadera con sus piernas y lo ahorcaba fuertemente con su antebrazo mientras otro chico trataba de sacársela de encima, Boyd golpeaba a un chico en el rostro, mientras trataba de contenes a varios que trataban de llegar a el y a la rubia, entonces escucho a alguien gritando su nombre, recibió un patada por atrás y dos chicos se le fueron encima, un golpe en el rostro y otro en el estomago se encogió de dolor, pero antes de que lo siguieran golpeando vio aquellos ojos cafes que tanto le gustaban solo que esta vez relejaban ira en vez de calidez, vio a su alrededor no solo Scott peleando, el chico de los lunares estaba defendiéndose con un bate, mientras los gemelos ayudaban a Boyd, Danny el portero del equipo de lacross golpeaba al chico que había lastimado a Erica, alejados de la pelea se encontraban dos chicas una pelirroja y una chica de pelo negro que miraban preocupadas, junto a ellas sosteniendo a su rubia amiga estaba Jackson, entonces todo se volvió negro.

Derek pisaba el acelerador con fuerza tenia que llegar rápido a la escuela pensaba preocupado todavía no podía creer que Isaac y sus amigos hayan sido atacados, aparco en la escuela y bajo del auto, corrió por los pasillos hasta que llego a la dirección, ahí un chiquillo lleno de lunares estaba sentado en los bancos tenia un moretón en la mejilla y rastros de sangre en la nariz, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia se paro de un brinco y lo miro con la boca abierta unos instantes

-T-tu eres el Derek el tutor de Isaac?- dijo con la voz entre cortada

-Tu fuiste unos de los que lo golpearon- dijo furico estampandolo en la pared, el chico dio un bajo chillido

-N-no, no mis amigos y yo lo ayudamos! - respondio asustado- Isaac esta con ellos en el hospital, si me bajas ahora te llevare- Derek proceso lo que le habia dicho y lo bajo despacio, fueron al hospital en el auto del mayor, ahí interrogo entre gruñidos al menor quien le respondió amedrentado todo lo que le pregunto

Hacia unos meses había conocido a aquel chico de los rulos, no sabia si era su peculiar encuentro o por algún otro motivo que desconocía pero no había podido olvidarlo, despues de unos dias despues descubrio que iban a la misma escuela, Isaac Lahey cursaba su mismo grado, unos de los mejores de la clase pero serio, callado y siempre solo, no tenia amigos y era evitado por la mayoria pero algo de el le llamaba la atención. Despues se entero como todo el pueblo que su padre lo golpeaba, supo por su madre que estuvo en el hospital en coma varios dias y por Stiles que su padre abuso de el por muchos años, su corazón se apretujo al saberlo y se lleno de impotencia como un padre se atrevía a hacerle algo asi a su propio hijo; Las semanas pasaron y el chico para su alivio regreso a la escuela con un yeso en el brazo y un collarin, quizo acercase a el, quería saber como estaba, pero los demás chicos se lo impidieron, se veía mas solo y roto, en su rostro se reflejaba su desagrado por aquellos chicos morbosos, pero todo cambio cuando la rubia y el afroamericano se acercaron a el, y pudo observar por segunda vez su sonrisa sincera, junto a ellos el se veia mas calmado, se veía cómodo y no pudo alegrarce mas porque sabia que Erica y Boyd eran sinceros amigos para aquel roto chico.

Despues de unas cuantas semanas se había hecho a la idea de que no podría acercase al castaño, pero no lo perdia de vista sabia que todavia estaba delicado de salud y queria estar cerca por si llegaba a necesitar ayuda, por eso cuando vio a aquellos chicos golpearlo no solo a el si no tambien a Erica y a Boyd no pudo contener su ira, salio corriendo al estacionamiento junto con Stiles ,Danny y los gemelos a ayudarlos, Jackson solo se metió a sacar a la rubia que estaba ya muy maltratada de la pelea y aguardo con Lydia y Allison. El la pelea no duro mucho, aquellos chicos salieron huyendo encuanto el Couch Finstock salio a ver sucedia, volteo para asegurarce que todos sus amigos estuvieran bien, pero cuando se encontro con Isaac este estaba en el suelo inconciente Boyd lo sostenia asustado mientras trataba de despertarlo, despues todo se agito los profesores salieron junto a los estudiantes, el papa de Stiles llego junto con Parrish y la ambulancia se llevo al chico, ellos fueron interrogados y despues los llevaron al hospital para revisarlos, su mama lo regaño y lo llevo al cuarto de Isaac donde espero hasta que el desperto.


	4. Chapter 4

Siento mucho la tardansa he tenido problemas familiares que me han agotado emocionalmente por eso el capitulo es tan corto. Gracias Vane por tus reviews y perdon por no contestarte antes como esperabas STEREK! (solo que muy leve surgira el amor en el futuro te lo juro)

CAPITULO 4

En cuanto vieron como esos chicos golpeaban a Boyd, Isaac y Érica no pararon a pensar las consecuencias simplemente corrieron detrás de Scott para ayudarlos, el no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a esos deportistas pero si tenia a su fiel batte con el y como no usarlos en esos bastardos que no se tentaron el corazón para golpear a una chica epiléptica, a un chico con las costillas y el brazo rotos y a un chico que aunque fuerte recién operado del apéndice, así que no le dio ningún remordimiento cuando estrello su batte en la cabeza de un chico rubio, cuando lo hizo en la rodilla de un pelirrojo o cuando le saco el aire a otro, claro recibió muchos golpes pero todos valieron la pena, a el nunca le gustaron las injusticias y admiraba no solo a su padre si no a todo aquel que ayudaba a los que lo necesitaran y ahora el estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Pero para su desgracia no todo era gloria ahora el estaba estancado en las bancas de la dirección esperando al tutor de IsaacDEREK HALE uno de los sobrevivientes del incendio donde casi toda su familia murió, era toda una "celebridad" en el pueblo pero solo por su atractivo y dinero, cada mujer desde la mas chica a la mas grande suspiraba por el y el no entendía porque nadie podía ser tan irresistible pensó distraído, entonces escucho un extraño gruñido a su lado, volteo y no pudo evitar saltar, delante de el estaba el hombre mas sexy que en su vida haya visto y ahora encontraba sentido a cada gritito histérico que daban las chicas al hablar de el, y para su sorpresa se descubrio con la boca abierta admirando a aquel tipo asi que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-T-tu eres el Derek el tutor de Isaac?- consiguió decir, pero el otro le respondió empotrándolo contra la pared, lo que le hizo soltar un chillido para nada masculino

-Tu fuiste unos de los que lo golpearon- gruño con furia

-N-no, no mis amigos y yo lo ayudamos! - respondió asustado- Isaac esta con ellos en el hospital, si me bajas ahora te llevare-miro al mayor parecía que apenas procesaba lo que le había dicho, lo bajo despacio.

-vamos- le dijo, tomo su batte y lo siguió estaba nervioso parecía que en cualquier momento lo golpearía, así que mantuvo una distancia prudente, llegaron al estacionamiento y lo hizo subir a su auto.

-Dime que paso-le gruño el mayor

-Bueno yo mmm nosotros- decía nervioso, Derek lo miro molesto el trago saliva, aquel hombre despedía un aura asesina que lo ponía muy nervioso, hizo su mano puño y la apretó con fuerza para recomponerse, soltó un suspiro- no se como empezó la palea, nosotros estábamos en la entrada de la escuela cuando escuchamos a Boyd gritarle a Érica y a Isaac, fuimos a ver y unos tipos estaban sobre ellos, Scott corrió para ayudarles y nosotros lo seguimos, la pelea no duro mucho porque uno de nuestro profesores llego con algunos alumnos y ellos huyeron, Isaac se desmayo y llamamos a una ambulancia y se lo llevaron- dijo mas tranquilo, el otro dio un golpe enojado al volante

-Cálmate Isaac estará bien- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo- además ya sabemos quienes fueron, y mi padre probablemente ya a ido por ellos

-Crees que me consuela eso!- le grito- yo le prometí cuidarlo pero no ha pasado ni dos meses bajo mi custodia y ya esta en hospital otra vez!

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio, eso le pasaba por tratar de ser bueno con un malagradecido idiota pensó, llegaron al hospital poco después, buscaron a Melissa; El mayor saco a Scott de la habitación y se quedo con el chico.

Scott lucia aliviado de que Isaac estuviera bien al parecer el mas alto había amortiguado la mayoría de los golpes al tórax con sus brazospero todavía lo tendrían en observación una par de días para asegurarse que no hubiera mas daño en las costillas, su amigo sonreía a pesar de todo, tenia la nariz rota y un ojo morado, además de moretones en el abdomen y a pesar de todos esos años de conocerlo todavía no entendía del todo ese afán de tratar de ayudar a toda costa a los demás. Esa noche era cena familiar con los McCall y como era de esperarse tanto como Melissa y su padre les dieron un sermón por la pelea solo para que al final les dijeran lo orgullosos que estaban por tener hijos tan nobles.

Durante la semana que Isaac estuvo en el hospital Scott lo visito todos los días para llevarle la tarea, hacerle compañía, llevarle comida de contrabando, eran muchas cosas que su amigo hacia por aquel chico y le sorprendía el gran interés que este le ponía,pero estaba preocupado ya que el sabia lo que Isaac sentía por Scott y no quería que su amigo lo ilusionara sin saber, el sabia lo doloroso que era el amor no correspondido, así fue como decidió ponerle fin a esa situación, desde ese dia el acompaño a su amigo a visitar al chico, no se separaba de ellos ni un minuto y para dejarle claro las cosas a Isaac hacia que Scott hablara del interés que tenia en Allison y aunque se le retorcía el corazón ver esa mirada de decepción en el castaño sabia que era lo mejor para el si no acabaría de una peor forma como le había pasado a el con Lydia.

Era el 17 octubre había salido de la escuela temprano por terminar los exámenes primero y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa para recuperar las horas de sueño que perdió estudiando toda la semana, pero los dioses lo odiaban y en ese mismo momento decidieron hacerlo aun mas miserable en medio de esa carretera donde casi nadie pasaba su Jeep empezó hacer un ruido extraño, humo salía del motor e hizo que se detuviera por completo, bajo para revisarlo subió el capot y fue recibido por una gran nube negra, pasaron los minutos, minutos en los que no supo de hacer tenia conocimientos básicos sobre motores pero ahora no tenia ni idea de lo que le pasaba a su pedazo de chatarra, estaba tratando de concentrase en el auto cuando sintió una mano en el hombro que lo sobre salto, giro por inercia solo para ver a Derek Hale enfrente de el con un batte en la mano y con cara amenazante

-No me golpees! yo ayude a Isaac lo recuerdas!- grito asustado

-¿Que?- respondió confundido, miro donde el chico lo hacia, bajo el batte rápidamente- no pretendía asustarte, solo quería devolvértelo lo olvidaste en mi auto el dia de la pelea y he tratado de devolvértelo pero no te visto en la escuela

-oh si no lo recordaba, gracias- dijo tímidamente

-Te pudo ayudar con el auto si quieres- dijo incomodo

-No te molestes tengo todo controlado

-No me molesta, además es mi forma de agradecerte lo que haz hecho por Isaac, no solo por haberlo defendido, también por haberle hecho ver que Scott solo lo quería como amigo, el ya estaba muy emocionado con el.- decía mientras movía algunas cosas en el motor- en fin evitaste que le rompiera el corazón, gracias.

Y a pesar de aquellas palabras de aprobación que tanto había querido escuchar seguía sintiéndose culpable por haber herido al chico de rulos.


	5. Chapter 5

La oscuridad me rodea, estoy solo y tengo miedo, debo llegar donde mama y Camden están rápido pero el bosque da mucho miedo, el aire frio golpea mi piel, bajo mis pies crujen las hojas, la bestia esta cerca la escucho, el pánico me inunda corro lo mas rápido que puedo pero mis piernas son muy cortas, las ramas de los arboles me golpean al pasar haciéndome rasguños que arden, escucho los alaridos de la bestia atrás de mi, trato de correr mas rapido logro ver el final del bosque la luz de calle esta cerca y puedo ver a mi mama y mi hermano _"Mama! mama! ya estoy aquí" _grito con todas mis fuerzas pero no escuchan, la bestia ruge al embestirme, me toma por los tobillos con sus colmillos, grito de dolor, trato de aferrarme al suelo pero la bestia es mas fuerte me arrastra hacia el fondo del bosque _"Camden, Camden ayúdame por favor", "Mama tengo miedo ayuda", _pero ellos no escuchan como siempre, nadie escucha, nadie viene, nadie me ayuda, estoy solo...

_ESTOY SOLO_

Se incorpora de un salto, todo esta muy brillante y le lastima los ojos ya no esta en la oscuridad del bosque, la mullida cama de hospital se lo confirma, poco a poco logra controlar su respiración, escuchas muchas voces pero no entiende lo que dicen, trata de abrir los ojos pero solo uno responde el otro le duele y se lleva una mano a la cara solo para sentirlo hinchado que esta, entonces imágenes revueltas le llegan a la mente y lo recuerda _"la pelea"._

-Isaac? ISAAC!- escucha un chillido familiar, la chica rubia llora de alegría al verlo, va hacia el y lo abraza con fuerza, ella sabe que el no sabe que hacer en esas situaciones pero no le importa sigue estrujándolo- me alegro tanto que estés despierto! estaba muy preocupada por ti

-Tranquila estoy bien- dice con ternura tomando su rostro entre sus mano y observa las heridas de la chica tiene el labio y una de sus cejas rotos, uno de sus ojos esta morado e hinchado, Érica lleva una bata como el algunos moretones mas se ven atreves de ella- No debiste meterte en la pelea- la reprende- te pudo pasar algo peor

-Lose- responde entre lagrimas- pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras ustedes eran golpeados, son mis mejores amigos haría lo que fuera por ustedes

La confesión lo sorprende, nunca nadie le habían dicho algo así y menos lo habían protegido como ella y Boyd lo hicieron. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente amado, alza lentamente los brazos y despacio rodea la cintura de la chica, se aferra a ella con desespero, las lagrimas salen sin previo aviso, _"Tal vez puedo ser importante" "Tal vez puedo ser amado" " Tal vez no estoy solo". _

Pasan así varios minutos, abrazados con fuerza y llorando sin control hasta que logran tranquilizarse, se separan lentamente mientras limpian sus lagrimas, se miran, ambos se sienten felices y mas cercanos que antes, saben que a partir de ahora estarán a lado del otro cuando lo necesiten y por primera vez en sus cortas vidas pueden llamar a alguien "amigo".

-Tienes que recodarme nunca hacerte enojar- dice divertido- creo que dejaste a varios estériles

-Eres un tonto- responde ella riendo sonrojada

-¿Y Boyd como esta?

-El esta bien, no te preocupes, esta afuera esperándote con Scott, iré a avisarles

-¿S-Scott esta afuera? ¿Por qué?- dijo alarmado

-Bueno el esta preocupado por ti, pero si te incomoda le puedo decir que venga despues a verte

-NO! no, dile que pase-respondio nervioso- digo que pasen los dos, solo ayúdame a peinarme un poco

-Isaac te vez lo suficientemente guapo para el no te preocupes- respondió divertida

-Quien dice que me quiero ver guapo- dijo sonrojado pero la chica ya a salido de la habitación, esta nervioso las manos le sudan, nunca a hablado realmente con el después de su "encuentro" en el cementerio y claro saludos y sonrisas rápidas en el pasillos no contaban, después de unos cuantos minutos la puerta se abre otra vez la rubia entra primero le sonríe con complicidad, después Boyd que cojea un poco tiene varios golpes en la cara que no impiden que le sonria y al ultimo esta Scott con su gran sonrisa que hace que se sonroje aun mas si es posible.

-Isaac- lo saluda con alivio el afroamericano, solo para después darle un abrazo rápido, _"otro al que puedo llamar amigo" _piensa con alegria.

-Hola Isaac- dice el otro chico- ¿como te sientes?

-Hola Scott, ya estoy bien- responde- Scott

-¿Si?

-Gracias por ayudarnos.

Hablaron como viejos amigos por un tiempo para luego ser interrumpidos por un portazo, Derek expide un aura de ira les gruñe un _"largo"_ a los chicos haciendo que los tres chico huyan, Isaac permanece impasible, en cuanto el mayor se asegura que están completamente solos cambia de expresión a una herida y llena de tristeza se acerca a el con cautela, se sienta en la cama y lo mira con los ojos aguados y le susurra con voz entre cortada _"Perdóname, fue mi culpa" "Debí cuidarte mejor"_, Isaac no sabe que hacer nunca fue bueno con los sentimientos y solo atina a abrazar al mayor como lo hizo con su amiga.

Érica pasa tres días con en el hospital los médicos la dejan en observación por el golpe a la cabeza que recibió en la pelea, tienen que asegurarse que no haya complicaciones con su enfermedad, en cuanto el lo internaran para ver si sus costillas astilladas no se rompen por completo (NA:las costillas rotas pueden llegar a perforar los pulmones u otros órganos del tórax Isaac tiene las costillas astilladas por así decirlo). Los días no son tan malos después que dieran de alta a la rubia esta lo visita junto con Boyd y Scott y no puede ocultar lo feliz que es al tenerlo cerca y cree que puede llegar a tener una oportunidad con el a pesar que los demás insisten que no es así, pero la inesperada visita del chico de lunares Stiles como se hace llamar le pone los pies en la tierra, no es el por quien Scott tiene sentimientos, si no por un chica llamada _"Allison". _

-¡Por que diablos los liberaron!- le grita Derek a Parrish- ¡Si le pasa algo a Isaac será su culpa!

-Derek entiende fueron ordenes del juez! pagaron sus fianzas así que se pueden ir!- responde perdiendo la paciencia Jordán

-No me importa Jordán, si encuentro alguno cerca de el no me responsabilizare de lo que pase!

Se va enfurecido del departamento de policía, esta preocupado por la seguridad del chico ya que al parecer el padre de este no lo dejara en paz ni siquiera estando en la cárcel, las investigaciones del Sheriff dejan entre ver que fue este quien mando al equipo de natación, claro todo es circunstancial y no pueden comprobarle nada. Llega una hora antes de la salida a la escuela quiere hablar con el director para llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto a la seguridad de Isaac, recorre los pasillos que tan bien conoce hasta llegar a las canchas de lacross, ahí los chicos están en practica los iba a ignorar hasta que escucho una voz conocida, el chico corre aunque no muy rápido intercepta un pase del equipo contrario, evade a algunos jugadores, llega a la portería y anota el couch da el silbatazo final y su equipo gana el partido el celebra eufórico, se quita el casco y los demás chico van a abrazarlo, el lo observa los golpes de su cara ya no se notan pero tiene varios en las piernas y brazos talvez por la practica, el castaño siente que alguien lo observa y no duda en buscar quien lo hace, sus miradas se cruzan, pero el chico se voltea bruscamente de nuevo _"No debí intimidarlo tanto ese día"_ piensa mientras sigue su camino a la dirección ya mas calmado.

La conversación con el director no dura mucho pero llegan a un acuerdo que lo deja satisfecho, ya no dejaran entrar a nadie ajeno a la secundaria y además los profesores se mantendrán al tanto del chico durante las clases y descansos, y el llegara una media antes de la salida para evitar mas incidentes. La campana suena y los chicos empiezan salir, el esta recargado en su auto pero como siempre llama mucho la atención sobre todo de las chicas y como siempre se ve rodeado de ellas y de sus hormonas revueltas, el las manda al demonio en cuanto ve salir a Isaac pero para su sorpresa no solo Boyd y Érica lo acompañan, Scott, el chico de los lunares, además de otro chico y dos chicas que no conoce van con el riendo y hablando, pero antes de que llegaran donde el estaba los tres últimos se despidieron, Isaac se ve feliz alrededor de ellos cuando llegan con el, por supuesto el chico de lunares evade su mirada otra vez y el se siente un poco avergonzado por haberlo tratado tan mal. El se ofrece llevarlos a casa pero solo Boyd y Érica; Los días pasan y el nota mas cambios en Isaac sonríe cada vez un poco mas, además que se esta abriendo mas con el, paso de estar encerrado todo el día en su cuarto a salir con Érica y Boyd cada que tiene oportunidad, todo parece estar mejor piensa con alegría pero todo se viene a bajo cuando recibe la llamada de servicios sociales.


End file.
